The United's Journey
by Grimdoesthings
Summary: You would think the ancient Pantheons would stay away from each other right? Well, Yes and no, bloodlines will inevitably mix. My name is Naomi Harmon, and this is the story of how I died- Well not how I died,but of how I somehow outshone everyone's expectations of me. Its a lot more chaotic then it sounds I promise!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The pathways of central park were darkened by the night sky, when a triad of shaded figures emerged from opposite directions, one from the direction of Manhattan island, one from the Empire state building's general vicinity, and the other from the nearest subway entrance. The trio studied each other carefully, all older than anyone witnessing the meeting would suspect, as they looked like they could be anywhere from their mid-thirties to late forties. They all cast a wary glance around their surroundings before beginning to speak.

"The other forces are stirring once more… Brothers" The large shouldered man with salt-and-pepper hair glanced between the two men standing before him, the noise of the cityscape providing white noise for the trio of gods.

"Odin is gaining more souls of those who died valiantly…." The more lanky of the trio-Hades- informed offhandedly, crossing his arms as he looked at the sun-kissed man to his right out of the corner of his dark eyes. "By the way….Hypnos tells me that your youngest is having night terrors about falling ,facing death upon impact."

The first to speak-Zeus- smirked at the look of pure grief on his brother's face, "Young Perseus is right to fear the sky Poseidon."

The lord of the seas frowned, seeming to be lost to the grips of his own thoughts. That is until a large branch fell from a nearby tree with a loud sound, the dark shape that had been clinging to it falling off to the side.

Poseidon blinked in shock at the fact that his brothers seemed not to notice the reaper rising to a crouch and brushing himself off.

"We must not allow all three of the the worlds to collide!" Zeus's voice rumbled like the thunder he presided over, lightning seeming to flash between the trio.

When the light faded, although the three gods were gone, there was a burn pattern on the grass that showed that lightning had indeed struck the ground between the "big three"

The shadow-y figure blinked ,a whistle coming from his pursed lips," Well Shit. "


	2. Simba's cousin tries to eat my bones!

**Chapter One; Simba's evil cousin tries to eat my bones...Mondays.**

Listen there is no way in any of the many underworlds that I wanted to become this….this major figure in uniting the three very distinct-very different- worlds into one big mess of Gods, Goddesses, Monsters, and just general chaos. But, I guess that's just life for people like me, and in the end we did the right thing in bringing the Greek/Roman, Ancient Egyptian, and the Norse Pantheons together…

But where are my manners? Mrs. B will scold me for that later- She'll tell me I learned nothing from her French class(Totally jokingly but still) and that I should be ashamed of my self, "You are from the south after all!" She'd say with that motherly smile she always had. But I got myself off track, You want to know who this weirdo narrating the story is right? Well Hey there, I'm Naomi Harmon, Daughter of a Greek god, descendent of the (eye of) the Egyptian God of Wisdom, Granddaughter of the Norse god of Justice and Protection, the chosen hero of the Celtic Raven goddess, little sister to the teen who saved the world twice with his friends. So to say that I have a lot to live up to is the biggest understatement on the face of this Earth! And to be honest, a few months ago I would have said I was a completely normal highschooler with an unusual set of parents who secretly dreamed of adventure in a fantasy world. I guess I got my wish…

It was a normal school day for me, Sit with friends in the gym before classes started, annoy the heck out of my best (Moronic) friend, Jack Garner, Live up to my mother's incredibly high expectations-you know the normal-. That is until the bell rang, from then on it went downhill.

Jack snorted, smirking as he responded to the story I told him about my trip to the aquarium in fifth grade – He hadn't moved here until sixth grade- "Heh. Nonbeliever."

I rolled my eyes as I held my binders and sketchbooks close to my chest as we turned the corner before entering the science lab that housed our eleventh grade Chem class.

"Oh! 'Ey you two!" Our teacher, Mr. Breyir( Who by the way looked like a mad scientist and someone's favorite-if senile- grandfather somehow had a southern son) called as we entered.

"Morning Professor!" I hummed,looking at the broken piece of machinery in the back of the class with a pang of my heart,"Hey…. Can we fix the tesla coil?"

Jack nodded with a scowl," Yeah some complete moron class A must have messed with the cables trying to be cool. Hope they got their illiterate butt zapped." He muttered the last bit with a nasty scowl, his eyes becoming the dark color that I secretly dreaded- the look of someone who could murder-

"Go for it." Our wonderfully cooky teacher smiled as he turned back to the blackboard, raising his hand to write on it,"Oh! Surprise test tomorrow." He warned with a sly smile as the rest of the class shambled in, looking like a horde of undead from literally anything involving zombies-which I didn't understand the fixation with to be honest-.

I let out a sound of protest as my hair was ruffled,"Really Chris?" I grumbled without turning my head,"I leave my hair down for once and you Immediately ruffle it."

Jack sniggered as he highfived each of the brothers," Yoooo Winchesters~~ Ignore Cassy, She's in a mood. Someone hurt her baby."

I snorted as I turned to face the two-Who like Jack's nickname for them, Looked like Sam and Dean Winchester- "I'm not in a mood." I huffed before smiling as I was pulled into a hug by Trey-Who was nearly identical to Jensen Ackles- "Don't let them get to ya' hun. You can kick my pie-loving brother's butt any day-The moose-"He grinned, having the southern drawl that many people found attractive.

Chris on the otherhand gasped,his long, chocolate locks falling into his eyes as he gave me puppy dog eyes, grabbing at my hands,"No! You wouldn't not bring me pie would you Nao?"

I laughed as he released my pale hands,"Nah, you still get pie Ya moose."I laughed as I turned back to the opened panel of the Tesla Coil, the wires tangled causing me to mumble an exasperated,"Greeaaaat"

"What are you two mad scientists working on instead of participating in class today?" Chris questioned as he looked,not over my shoulder, but over my head since he was so tall.

"Mmm."I hummed,"Don't entirely know yet." I let out a frustrated growl as I managed to untangle the wires and see where the problem was.

"Don't cause an explosion this time wise siren!" the exchange student, Leo Valdez from somewhere in Texas, called to me as he walked over, the same "I am so up to trouble" smile on his face.

"Hei!" I groaned, switching into my second language- Romanian- as I glared at him over my shoulder," I not the one who -oh so wisely- plugged in, and turned on the coil when someone was meddling with the internal wiring." I made a thinly veiled jab at Jack with a smile referencing what he had done when we first got our hands on the darned thing.

Unfazed by my jab, Jack cocked his head to the side as he turned to face Valdez,Chris still at my side and handing me the things I asked him for.

"Where's your hippie Girlfriend Fireball?"

"Cally?" Leo questioned, rubbing the back of his neck," I… Honestly have no clue. She kind of wanders. Think she has French first." The lanky boy blinked as he turned towards me,"Blue white to that circuit."

I smiled in relief," Thought that's where this sucker needed to go… Thanks Repair boy." I quickly did as instructed, missing the look of pain and guilt that flashed on Leo's face before he reached over me to slide the panel back.

Chris blinked in awe," Valdez you are a mechanical genius! Like some Iron man!" He cheered,before frowning as he saw Leo's smirk,"oh no."

Leo laughed as he bowed dramatically,"Thank you,Thank you, You are so kind~"

"….I hate you."

"Don't we all cupcake~" Leo hummed.

I blinked, suddenly realizing the absence of our resident walking explosion," Hey guys…Where's Jack..?"

"Maybe in the normal classroom with Trey?" Chris questioned futilely," I'll go check!"

"….Traitor." I hissed.' He's saving himself from dealing with the explosion that Jack undoubtedly will cause. Its only a matter of time until Jack shows up and goes," Hey guys look at what I found!"

"Hey guys!" Jack called, standing in the doorway with an insane smile," Look at what I found!"

"Aand There he is Like Freaking Clockwork." I grumbled," Jack whatever it is do not-"

I let out a yelp as the back of my sweater was grabbed and I was yanked under a table by the surprisingly muscular Leo.

Cue the wall shaking explosion and Jack's cackle.

I peered out from under the table into the smoky room," Jack Axel Garner." I growled, starting to creep out.

Jack honestly looked like any cartoon character holding dynamite- Soot covered face,his hair thrown back at unrealistic angles and spikes, his clothes soot covered and burned in spots- and as he turned to me, his eyes were wide and he still had that insane smile as he looked to his hands, which were dripping blood, "So that's what it does!"

Mr. Breyir poked his head in the door, smiling- probably because he was the one who gave Jack the explosive… whatever in the first place- "My, What was that?"

I blinked as I noticed shards littering the ground, my eyes probably becoming the stormy grey they did when I was annoyed or mad.

"Jack."I growled, stalking forwards,"Why prey tell, are there shards of my. Water. Bottle. On. The. Ground ?"

"Heh…"He grinned nervously as he looked down at me in all my 5'2 rage. His eyes darted to the sink, grabbing more of the highly reactive substance from wherever he had stashed it and rushing to the sink,"DISTRACTION!"

On some weird instinct pulling and guiding me, I stretched-more like flung- my arm and hand to the sink,which had already started to fill. A strange tugging sensation formed in my chest-kind of like a knot but not(heh see what I did there)- for whatever reason, the tap shut off even though the faucet was still set on the running position, and the sink itself started to drain, as the water drained completely, the sensation lessened greatly. But still, I must have blacked out because when everything came back into focus, the voice of the principal was blaring over the crackling speakers,"Co-CODE GREEN" the code for an armed intruder, most likely with violent intentions. My heart lurched as I leaned back against the wall,the world starting to spin as I became aware of the annoying knot in my stomach.

Jack and Leo frowned as they nervously forced themselves to sit down beside me,"You couldn't just let me have any sort of fun could you Naomi?" He questioned, trying to make the air lighter.

Smiling I glanced at him,"Not when it involves explosions you Pyromaniac.."I trailed off as Mr. Breyir walked back from locking the door to the lab and turning out the light ,"I'm… going back into the main classroom… I have to keep order…"He frowned,his Kaleidoscopic eyes showing worry as he ran a hand through his greying blonde hair,something odd seeming to having been communicated between the teacher and the two boys beside me," S-Stay safe now, Y'hear? Th-That's a homework assignment." He joked weakly,shaking as he closed the door between the rooms and locked it after him.

I couldn't help but to flinch and let out a quiet squeak as I heard a deep,growling voice shout,"Spawn of the Earthshaker! Come out! Your petty consorts of Forge and Death shan't be harmer! Only your bones shall be feasted upon!"

"What are you doing?!" I hissed as Jack stood up and walked towards the door, his footsteps silent.

"Trust him siren." Leo mumbled,rising to a crouch and pulling me up after him,his eyes serious.

"You really thing you'll be feasting on anything tonight ya' overgrown housecat?" Jack taunted,his voice raised to where the man outside the door could hear him," Because if you think I'll let you anywhere near my friend you are Dead wrong. And Death is my territory after all."His eyes had that dark look in them as he reached into his pocket for something.

"Reaper of foolish Mortals! You shall fall to my claws and my claws alone!"

Jack scoffed as the door shook as something rammed against it.

"That's what they all say kitty cat" He took a step to the side as the door flew off its hinges,Leo having to pull me against him so that the corner of the door didn't slam into my skull,"Woah."Leo grumbled,releasing me slightly-his hand still closed around my arm to keep me from moving, or falling(Which was the more likely option with how much my eyesight was beginning to swim as whatever was causing the knot was begging to be released to do… something)

A man with extremely sharp features entered the room,and -to my surprise and disgust- sniffed the air and stared directly at me," Ha. So the Sea-spawn is only a mewling she whelp who cannot control her dammned gifts!"

Okay so normally I am really levelheaded,but for some reason, or mixture of reasons this guy really irked me.

"You really want to come in here and belittle me?"I snapped,my left eye twitching,"First off- I have had it up to here with you! And I haven't even known you for a minute!" My hand flicked up,my intention was to flash a rude sign at him, however someone had other ideas as something that glinted in the slight sunlight of the room shot from the hall, through the guy's shoulder and landed in my hand,dangling from a silver chain as blood dripped from it in ruby droplets. I had to do a double take as I stared at the silver crescent moon pendant with blood dripping from the intricate celtic designs,"What th-" I jumped back with a not so dignified shriek as gunshots rang out, holes appearing in the man's shoulder (the one not subjected to the… Magneto attack of the necklace) "there…There were three shots"I stammered,my vision starting to blur as I stumbled back into Leo's chest,his hands finding my shoulder,"O-Only two holes…There were three shots"I whimpered, not entirely hearing Jack's command in my delirium.

"Mrs. B has her car down there."His eyes were darker than I had ever seen them, a fact that scared me even worse than the insane cat-man,or the pristine pistol in his hand,whose black metal seemed to have the ability to suck all of the light and life out of the nearby area.

"Break the window, stay clear of the edges of the glass, I'll follow in a Now Leo!" Jack hardly looked back as he jerked his arm backwards and shot at the window multiple times, the glass falling to the ground with a crash.

"Reaper!" The man literally roared as he dropped onto all fours and…. Changed before my eyes.

His messy,dirty blonde-ish hair-which had been held back by a hair band- spread all around his face and neck,seeming to have a life of its own,almost forming a mane. His clothes ripped as he seemed to grow and shift, what looked like a scorpion's stinger raising over his back,poised to strike. A pair of messy,disheveled wings ripping from his back as his face morphed slightly,becoming more pinched and Catlike, but still remotely human as he snarled, his claws leaving marks on the ground as he stalked towards my friend. "A-A-A-" I began, my eyes wide as I was jerked backwards by a retreating Leo.

"Naomi! RUN! GO!" Jack shouted,clearly aware of my panic and fear,"Don't look back.I'll be-" A shot rang out as the manticore was knocked back," me when I am trying to talk to my friend."He huffed,shooting at the tail,"You know what- Naomi is pretty much locked up, Leo Pick her butt up and go."

"Got it Cap."Leo nodded,literally grabbing me by the waist and slinging me over his shoulder,my eyes still fixed upon my friend who was in very real danger of dying. There had to be something I could do!

Just as Leo reached the window and climbed up onto the sill, my eyes fixed upon the sprinkler system, and it was like I had tunnel vision as the source for the now painful knot in my stomach and I seemed to be in agreement-it was time for…. Something to be released.

I nodded weakly as the knot suddenly released and the sprinkler system was set off, steam coming from the water as it hit the manticore, but didn't hit Jack somehow.

My stomach plunged as my vision of the lab was cut off,and I felt the effects of a freefall, Leo tightening his grip on me.

Suddenly our rapid descent was halted,not by our bodies hitting the pavement and shattering, but by what looked like a vine wrapping around us and slowing our descent.

"Thanks Mrs. B!" Leo shouted as his feet hit the ground and he pulled me from his shoulder.

In hindsight, setting me on the ground wasn't the best idea as the second there was weight on my feet, I plummeted to the ground like a ragdoll.

As my vision faded to black, I heard more gunshots and Jack's voice shouting in some odd language before the sound of feet hitting the asphalt and someone rolling reached me and my world went out like a light flicked off.


	3. Somebody's got some 'splaning to do!

Chapter Two: Someone's got some 'splaning to do!

The first thing I could coherently hear was my French teacher and Jack talking indormally.

"Jack stop complaining about the paste,it was either that or you deal with the poision."

"But it itches!" Jack complained in a whiny voice

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was laying on Jack's shoulder with Leo sitting in the other seat,and who I thought to be my French teacher, Mrs. Baker, sitting in the driver's seat.

The woman had the same insanely curly blonde hair,and kalediscopic eyes,but instead of Mrs. Baker's caramel skin, the woman had a greenish tint.

Her eyes met mine in the rearview mirror as silence fell throughout the car,"Good morning my dear. It is nice to see you are awake after so many hours."  
"um.."I began,sitting up straight,frowning in confusion.

"I can't really say much to you to explain other than,Surprise! You are the child of an ancient god!"

I had to sit for a second before her words really registered in my sleep addled mind,"What?!"  
Jack snorted as he finally met my eyes,"We're going somewhere where you'll be safe. You'll love it. It's a real Summer camp."Leo and Jack started to laugh at his wording for some reason.

Once their laughter subsided,Leo grinned at me ," Man I didn't have you pegged as one of us Nao!"

I blinked rapidly, staring at the odd woman that looked almost like my beloved teacher.

"Naomi Drar…."She began, glancing up to meet my eyes between staring at the road,"I am very curious as to what you are holding. We couldn't get you to release it earlier. Its something on a chain yes but…"  
"Oh" I blinked,deciding to just roll with the madness,very glad for her distraction," I… Think this is what shot through that man- uh Manticore's shoulder." I relaxed my hold on the blood caked pendant,some of the red having transferred to my hand. I closed my fingers around it again, glad for the odd sense of comfort it provided."I guess I just feel safer holding onto it?" I reasoned weakly,honestly surprised that my mind-which had been really science based most of the time- was rolling with this madness,even embracing it.

After a moment, I managed to clean the blood off of the pendant with the corner of my shirt and slid the chain over my neck, nearly jumping out of my skin when a static-y, female voice sounded in the back of my mind,"Your….Familiar…. Following…. The… Shadows…. Child….Be…Safe."

I stared at Jack and Leo in shock,"Did you hear that?!"  
"Hear what Nao?" Leo questioned,looking at me worriedly.

"N-Never mind?" I mumbled,shaking my head and zoning out until Jack elbowed me in the side.

"Remember the first time we met?"

I snorted,"How could I not. Sixth grade, Science third period, you stared straight at me-almost like you could see my soul, and asked me in a confused voice,"What Are you?!"" I rolled my eyes,"Weirdest introduction ever. Why?"

"One;" He held up one finger,"I really was looking at your soul. I'm a kid of Thanatos, the death god and all. He gave me some blessing when I was born that makes me pretty much a grim reaper. He needed some lackeys I guess." He shrugged,"Two;" He held up another finger,"you'll find out soon enou- Why are you laughing?"

I had to stifle my laughter to answer,"Just find it funny. Death having a child. Creating the opposite of what his job is."I snickered,"Sorry."  
"Nah It is kind of funny."

Mrs B. rolled her eyes-now somehow back to her usual skin tone-,"You'll get used to it where we're going Naomi."

Jack smirked,causing our teacher to snort,"I swear he is related to Hermes somehow. That troublemaker Smirk."

"Are you looking forwards to seeing your husband again Chariclo?" a soft voice questioned from beside the matronly woman. Calypso-Leo's girlfriend- was in the car as well, her caramel hair falling in loose waves over her shoulders as he dark brown eyes twinkled in a myriad of emotions.

"Wouldn't anyone?" Mrs. B questioned, smiling.

"'Ey. How much longer till we are at CHB?" Jack questioned as he crossed his arms, being one of those that hated being stuck in a cramped place for too long,and he clearly viewed however long this ride was to be way too long.

"One more hour." She explained,laughing at the look of misfortune on his face,"Amuse yourselves how you will."  
She froze, realizing what she said," Keeping it PG of course! Don't do anything that would cause the author of a book aimed at Children to Teens would blush at!"

"Riiight. Hey Leo?" Jack once more had the evil grin on his face.

"Yeah man?"

"For the love of- Don't do anything stupid you two!" Calypso looked back at us, her hair slightly tussled from where she had fallen asleep and leaned against her arm- judging by the red mark on her cheek-

"Eeyy " Jack grinned," Want to see Naomi light up like a kid of Apollo's magic hair?" He whispered-very badly might I add- to the now grinning Leo.

"Dude yes!" Leo grinned

Jack grinned as he held up his phone, and on the bright screen I could see the title of the song he'd selected.

"Heroes; David Bowie"

I spazzed slightly as I started to hum the lyrics to myself,only to stop and frown as Leo burst out laughing

"Dude!"  
Jack grinned, "I told you!"

I flushed a bright red as I shrunk down into my seat, refusing to look at anyone in the car. That is until Calypso came valiantly to my aid from the chortles of the two boys, "Be nice! David Bowie is a legendary performer!"

I nodded, motioning to Cally as I sat up, "See! Someone here knows that the Eighties had some great music and musicians!"

We all laughed as Mrs. B turned up the radio, tuning us out.


	4. The Camp for What now?

**Chapter Three: The camp for what now?**

Within an hour ,we had reached wherever we were heading.

I stared in confusion as all I saw was a hill," Uh…?"

Jack bumped into my shoulder, grinning," It's over the hill dork," He snorted as I glared at him," Oh shut up wannabe emo." I rolled my eyes as he looked annoyed," I. Am. Not. Emo." He grumbled, walking ahead of the group.

Calypso laughed softly as she linked her arm with mine," Come on. You'll love it. The camp is so beautiful."

I nodded, frowning as she led me, "So…this wasn't some elaborate joke..?" I mumbled, causing Calypso to look at me in shock, "You think we would go that far? "She smiled and shook her head, as I answered her," Just trying to figure out some way this wouldn't be real.."

Jack huffed as he looked down from the top of the hill, "Oh for the gods' sake! Move your butt. We are not pulling a Harry Potter realization wizard moment." His glare caused both Cally and I to hurry up, Calypso smacking Jack in the back of the head as she reached him, "Leave her alone Murder-child! "She huffed," She is trying to adjust to myths suddenly being real. And you are not helping! What kind of pathetic excuse for a friend are you!" I blinked in surprise, gently touching Cally's arm,"C-Cal. Girl its okay…I-I'm just being hard headed or something…"  
"That and he was cooped up too long." Leo snorted as he reached the top of the hill, grinning at me," Don't worry Wise-Siren, he doesn't mean it~"

"I know. "I smiled , although I was still a bit bitter that my best friend would snap at me when I was just confused!

"Well my dear, this is Camp Half-blood."Mrs B smiled at us as she motioned past the large pine tree, where the hill sloped down and what looked like an entire town sprawled out on the valley, a forest at one border, what looked like a climbing wall with-"Is that lava?!" I yelped, jumping closer to Calypso-who always could calm me down-

Wrapping her arm around my shoulder she nodded," Yeah…Yeah…You'll get used to it…Just breathe." She murmured, knowing full well my anxiety was probably setting in.

But to my surprise, there wasn't the feeling of a vice grip on my chest, I wasn't freaking out at how weird this place was. In fact it felt like a place where I could be at home.

However, I did flinch backwards as a blonde boy ran up the hill towards us, a gleaming-Sword!?- at his hip, his bright blue eyes widening as they locked on Leo.

Leo let out a very (unmanly no matter what he'll tell you) squeal as he darted behind me and ,gripping my shoulders- threw me in front of him with a cry of," URSULA PROTECT ME!"

The boy continued to move closer, stopping as he could clearly see the hiding grease-monkey behind me.

"Leo! Dude, you're alive?" the tall blonde shouted right in my ear as he adjusted his glasses.

Leo let out a sigh as Calypso pushed him from out behind me," W-Well…Yeah…."He rubbed the back of his neck," Where would you guys be without your supersized McShizzle?" He grinned, holding his hand out to Calypso who snorted before lacing her fingers with him  
"Besides…I kind of made a Promise to someone special."

I smiled ,before turning as a gentle hand laid on my shoulder," While they are catching up, How about we go introduce you to my husband~?"

"Uh Sure." I shrugged ,smiling nervously.

I had seen pictures of her husband on her desk, and even though he was confined to a wheelchair, he intimidated me.

He kind of reminded me of Professor Xavier with his hair, He had intense brown eyes and thick eyebrows that were usually furrowed in all the pictures, thinning brown hair and somewhat of a beard.

And then there was the fact that Mrs. B didn't talk much about him, other than he was a Latin teacher that bounced between schools every year or so…

I was snapped back into reality as I heard a rather snobbish voice speak up," Oh. So the Flower-child is back from her Spirit journey!"

I blinked as I looked at the man, shaggy black hair, slightly pudgy, but his eyes were the oddest factor about him. They were a deep violet, and seemed to be able to make anyone who looked at them to go insane.

" Actually it is a spirit-quest."Mrs. B informed, back to the green state she had been in earlier," Have you left your seat since I left?" She questioned just as snippily before smiling that motherly smile I knew and loved," Nice to see you again Dionysus."

The man grinned softly-something that I had a feeling was rare-" Welcome home Chariclo."His mad eyes fixated upon me," Who's the kid?"

'Huh. He could look like Wolverine if he gained muscle mass." I thought absentmindedly at the way his voice sounded-coupled with his looks-

"A new camper."Mrs. B smiled as she put her hand on my shoulder," I'm taking her to my husband."

I blinked as I finally realized what his name ,and odd eyes meant, a gasp coming from me as I uttered a squeaky," S-Sir?"

He rolled his eyes back to me, lounging lazily," What is it Bub?"

'Wolverine.' I thought ,before speaking," A-Are you really _the_ Dionysus?"

A smile grew on his face, lazy but not threatening, almost happy that I recognized him," The one and only Kid." His eyes softened for a moment as fear set in. I did not want to make this guy mad! He was the god of insanity for pete's sake! He could turn me into a dolphin- which actually…would be cool… But I still wanted to live a normal life dang it!-

"But most of the brats call me Mr. D" He smirked as I nodded, shaking slightly.

' Okay Naomi…Play it cool. There is only a Greek god who could vaporize you with a snap staring you down….' I panicked slightly before being led inside the house by a frowning Mrs. B

"Are you alright dear?" She questioned me as I laughed weakly,"H-Hei…Totally…Just you know talked to an ancient Greek Deity who could vaporize me if he really wanted to…"

She laughed," The trick is getting them to leave you alone. I'm kidding of course." She added hastily.

I blinked, "What was that last bit for?"  
"You'll find out soon enough."

"That doesn't sound promising…"

A chuckle sounded from beside us, "It never does my dear"

Cue the not-so-bald professor Xavier wheeling over to us.

He smiled tenderly at Mrs. B as she leaned down and kissed his cheek ,"My dear." He smiled, raising his hand and pressing it against her cheek as he smiled," It has been too long since we were together…"  
"What, its been since you were Perseus's Latin teacher?"

"Mm" He nodded, before turning himself towards me," Hello my girl. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Chiron, the camp's Activities Director, You already met the Director of the Camp, Mr. D, and of course, My wife."

Okay, why was I scared of this man? He was so nice!  
"Chiron?" I questioned," Like the trainer of heroes?"

He chuckled as he nodded, however noticing I had become lost in my own thoughts.

So. There was a Greek god chilling on the porch drinking diet coke, and now the teacher of- Wait wasn't Chiron a centaur in the myths? Did they just get it wrong? Because the guy in front of me looked like a College Professor in a wheel chair! Wait. Maybe some sort of magic or something?

"Child are you alright?" Chiron's voice eventually reached my ears as if through a haze.

"Hu- WOAH!" I yelped as I looked at Chiron, only to find him towering over me.

Unfortunately due to my surprise and jumping backwards, I fell back, fully expecting to land hard on my butt. Only I didn't, as a pair of arms reached under my own and kept me relatively upright.

"Woah!"

A subdued voice came from right behind my ear," Tutto bene nuova ragazza? Aspetta che probabilmente non si conosce italiana."

I blinked as I cocked my head to look up at whoever had been kind enough to catch me-and push me back onto my feet-,and couldn't help but smile at his shocked expression as I answered in much slower Italian," Sì! Sono ... Ben...Bene!... Grazie signore? Io non parlo molto italiano, ma .. rumeno e francese tipo di aiuto?"

Chiron chuckled," Ah. Thank you for coming Nico, This is Naomi Harmon, Would you please show her around?"

I turned to the boy who had caught me with an awkward smile as he nodded," Hey..Uh…Thanks for catching me."  
He smiled as he nodded, "No Problem"

Honestly he was kind of cute in that I hate sunlight kind of way. He had (near) Shoulder-length, shaggy black hair, a pale complexion that seemed to be darkening to an olive color, and dark eyes that looked like they had been to hell and back, but had a.. returning light.

"Well? Are you coming or not Harmony?" He "glared" back at me as I caught up with him.

"I'm coming. And my name isn't Harmony. It's Naomi Death-boy." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"How did you know?!" His dark eyes widened as he whirled around and looked at me.

"Know what?" I questioned, tilting my head in confusion at his sudden fearful expression.

"Who…Who my father is!" He seemed to grow more and more panicked as he stared at my blank expression- searching desperately for something.

"Your…Father..? I don't know who your dad is…This is the first time I've met you remember?"

He blinked, "So…you don't know who my dad is?"

"Nope ."I laughed softly, popping the p with a grin.

He laughed nervously, smiling weakly ,"oh…Oh gods I-I was so worried!"

I cocked my head to the side," Why? What's so bad about your dad?"

"Uh…."Nico sighed," Might as well tell you… so you can avoid me like everyone else after I show you around this place…."

I scowled," Well if they avoid you just because of your dad…."I had a feeling my eyes had turned that stormy blue they did whenever I grew angered," then…then…"I puffed out my cheeks in frustration," They are just horrible, judgmental….jerk waffles!"  
Nico blinked twice, before laughing loudly at my comment, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

I had no clue why, but I wanted to see this kid smile more, it seemed like something he didn't do often, and that bothered me.

He shook his head ,still smiling, the corners of his eyes still crinkled up," But yeah, my dad is Hades- you know god of the-"  
"Underworld." I beamed," He actually is one of my favorite Greek gods, along with Poseidon-But I've kind of wanted to go into Oceanography for a long time so I have an obsession with the ocean- Anyways!" I shook my head ,still beaming at Nico," He's pretty much the most chill and reasonable of the main ones- At least in my opinion! And you're his kid! That's so cool!"  
He blinked in shock again, a dorky smile growing across his features as he suddenly yanked me against his chest, pulling me into a tight hug.

"W-Woah!" I squeaked, before slowly raising my arms and patting his back," Uh..? There there?"

I flinched, basically jumping into the lanky boy's arms, at the sound of a guy's voice shouting,' OH MY GODS!" The blonde guy who had charged Leo earlier ran over, this cheesy little grin on his freckled face.

"Nico you made a friend!"  
Nico grunted , his face turning bright red ,"Jason. Do us all a favor and shut up!" He protested, his hand on the back of my head holding me against his chest as if trying to hide me from the tall, muscular male supergirl- I guess superboy? Wait no he has black hair and is a clone not a cousin….uh.

Nico huffed as he released me, only to grab my hand and drag me away," C'mon. I'll show you around."

"You can't hide from friendship!"  
"Shut up Grace!"

"I think I'm going to like it here!"


	5. My friend can Summon the Pumpkin King?

**Chapter Four; My friend summons the Pumpkin King….?**

After a surprisingly uneventful tour of the camp- And me refusing to get near the rock wall but wanting to study the rocks because I'm a total dweeb- We somehow found ourselves wandering around the forest.

"No way!" I bumped the Italian beside me's shoulder ,"You can _Not_ summon actual Skeletons!"

"I can too!"

"You sound like a fiv-"I froze, suddenly remembering something," I just realized! I've seen you before!"

Nico stopped and stared at me in confusion," What? Where?"

"Uh. Grece. "I mumbled," You were…..I think I saw you and some other… Really big…. People Fighting this…Rock…..Demoness?" I blinked, looking away from him as I fiddled with the sleeves of my grey hoodie," I know it sounds Insane but…I don't know why I remembered I just now…maybe it was a dream….you know what just ignore me!"

"no….No that happened." Nico shook his head," But why were you in Greece when we were fighting Gaea?"

"Why would you fight the primordial of the Earth?! Wouldn't that literally end the world as we knew it?"

"She was the one trying to end the world!"

"oh."I mumbled in a tiny ,quiet voice, remembering what I had learned about Gaea's revenge plot," but I thought that that happened…years ago…? Like Eons.."  
"It did." He sighed," We had to put her back to sleep."

Nico looked at me seriously, "Why were you in the old lands anyway? That's stupid dangerous for a demigod."

"I didn't know I was one until the lion-Manticore guy burst into my science lab and my best friend unloaded a mag into him and my other friend jumped out of the window with me! "I protested, splaying my hands out in front of me before shaking my head," Anyway would you believe I was on a trip with Mrs. Baker and got lost when I tried to find a bathroom?"

He chuckled, shaking his head," You know….Somehow I can see you doing that ,Shortie."

I groaned, throwing my arms into the air," And now the height jokes! I deal with them from everyone! Jack won't leave me alone! I mean I'm 5'1 its not like I am four feet tall!" I "slammed" my head into the trunk of the tree I had been leaning on ,letting out a groan of protest.

"You're one to talk. You make Canadian jokes about me Crowley." Jack's voice sounded from above my head as he jumped down from a nearby branch.

"Aaaaand the Trickster has landed." I snorted, continuing the Supernatural reference train that my best friend had started," What did you drop in for a bar of chocolate angel?"

He snorted ,shaking his head at the joke," Yeah yeah, coming from the Queen of Hell."

We both looked at Nico and started to laugh at his confused face.

I grinned, wiping away tears of laughter from my eyes "I'll explain later Nico."

"Well anyways. I'm pretty sure the Dinner horn is about to start. Watch your possessions Naomi. "Jack advised as he started to lead us back to camp, only to pause as he noticed me staring intently at a bush.

Golden eyes had been peering at us for a while from the shadows, and I merely took it for one of the monsters Nico had warned me about- since we were in an area where the non lethal ones gathered at times-. That is however, until a low rumble came from said bush. Seeing as Nico was closest to the danged thing, I grabbed his arm and with strength I didn't know I had ,I pulled him away from the blur emerging from the shadows, "Watch out!"


	6. Demonic Deer-Owl

**Chapter Four; Demon Deer Owl?!**

The creature that had lept from the bush honestly looked like a cross between a Deer and…..a snowy owl.

Nico let out an odd sound, his hand stretching out to the ground as cracks appeared and soon after a Skeletal hand burst out of the crack.

I let out a shriek of fear and surprise as I jumped away," what th- WHOAH" I thrashed as the back of my hoodie was suddenly tugged on and I was in the air and then back on the ground in no time, my position drastically different.

I heard another shout(Presumably from Nico) as a large…Human. Skeleton shamble-Charged at whatever had gripped me and deposited me behind its avian hindquarters.

Nico stood behind the skeleton, his hand still outstretched-however now it was towards me-,holding a black sword in his other hand with an enraged light blazing in his dark eyes.

The monster had sent me down almost in a gentle way ,as if it was scared to harm me, raising one of its taloned feet to push me back some more, a large white and black wing extending as if to shield me from the shambling undead approaching, its golden antlers brushing the branches and causing leaves to fall freely.

If I was not terrified, I would have said that the scene honestly looked like a battle between life and death, nature and decay.

"Stay here!" Jack's shout seemed to echo as I heard his footsteps fade," I'll go get Jackson! I heard he has a knack for training monsters! I mean look at who he's dating!"

I whimpered as I tried to push the wing of the creature away so I could stand ,and hopefully break away from it's clutches.

The deer-owl hybrid however had other ideas as its talons closed around my ankle rather painfully ,its body jerking and lunging as best as it could to keep the undead figure away.

"Ouch! Let me go!" I shouted, my eyes burning with tears, trying to pry its claws away from my ankle.

I froze when I heard a quiet, gentle voice speak in my head," Once the child of Hades is no longer a threat, I will release you. I am sorry if I cause you any discomfort ,but you cannot fall into peril quite yet mistress."

I stared at the creature with wide eyes as it turned his(as that is the gender I assumed his voice was) head drastically, breaking eye contact with me and sending his horns through the ribcage and spine of the skeleton, sending bones flying to the ground, however the undead's bones rattled as it started to reform.

I stared wide eyed at Nico as he seemed to be losing energy fast," Nico wasn't harming me!" I suddenly exclaimed, standing up so quickly that the creature's talons dug into my skin and drew blood ,causing me to hiss in pain.

The talons immediately relinquished their grip on my ankle due to the hiss ,his golden eyes locking with mine once more,"Are you sure small one? Did I hurt you?!"  
"U-Uh yeah." I nodded ,recognizing his voice," Why do you sound like God?"

"God…?"  
"Chuck Supernatural." I mumbled, realizing Nico and the skeleton were staring at me.

"You can talk to that….Thing?!" Nico gasped, his eyes wide

The creature folded his wing back against his side, and sidestepping the skeleton as it lunged for him once more.

"Uh yeah." I nodded," I don't think he wants to hurt us. Call off Jack Skellington." I groaned as putting weight on my leg started to hurt ,and the look Nico was giving me made me add a ,"Please." To the end of my previous sentence.

"…Are you kidding me?" Nico grumbled as he threw his hands into the air- much like I did earlier- and the skeleton's bones scattered as they hit the ground and seemed to fade into dust.

"I-I'm here!" A new voice gasped as the deer-creature angled his neck to look with curiosity at the newcomer, before making eye contact with me again." Friend or Foe?"  
"My guess is as good as yours Chuck-Deer. I'm assuming friend though. "I noted,smiling as Jack approached behind the new guy.

He had to be at least college age ,and his black hair was just as messy as mine usually was before I pulled it back into a ponytail ,his eyes a familiar sea-green.

"So…" The deer coughed ..somehow, as his jaws moved, a sign that he could talk audibly-Yay! Proof I'm not as total of a nutcase as I thought I was!-

"Uhm… Hello. "He bowed his head.

"Great another talking magical creature!"

I squeaked and jumped as a small lizard poked his head out of Jack's front pocket, which sent me into the deer's side, his wing extending once more to steady me.

"What do you mean Kid?" the lizard questioned, It's crimson eyes blinking slowly as it stared down the deer," Oh hey. A rebirth sprite. Nice to meet ya Bub!"

"A destruction lizard. How quaint." The deer drew back his lips ,revealing a nasty set of fangs

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" I questioned weakly ,pulling my one foot off the ground.

The deer snorted as he looked at the newcomer ,"Hello lord Perseus."

"What? Who?How?" The college kid blinked in shock.

"I am not mindless." The deer shook his head

"Ignored again ."I grumbled, not really the happiest of campers for a variety of reasons.

He turned his head back to me, his golden eyes glittering ,"As for your question Mistress, I am a Peryton, not a Deer-Owl Hybrid as you were calling me. And as to why I am here now, that will all be revealed soon. But for now, this explanation will suffice. My name is Tsuniren of the grace of Andraste, and I am here under orders to protect you. However I would prefer If you would call me Tsuni."

I nodded weakly," Oh…kay…."


	7. Banter Galore with the Crazy Bunch

Chapter Six ;Banter galore with the Crazy Bunch.

"Speaking of gods, who the heck is this kid's parent?" The strange lizard swiveled his head to stare at me. Honestly ,being stared down by a lizard...dragon...thing sitting in you r friend's coat pocket was not the most unnerving thing that would happen to me before the year had ended. "My...Parent?" I questioned weakly ,"Yeah I was wondering that too..uh...What is your name again?" the black lizard snorted, a small puff of smoke coming from his nostrils as he regarded me with what looked like a smirk,"Steve dollface..'"

"I..uh...Did you just call me doll...face?" I questioned as he merely nodded ,"Yep."

Nico snorted," don't worry , you'll get used to things like that really soon Naomi." I stared questionably at my friend,'" Yeah sure..Okay..I can see that happening…eventually" I nodded ,before reaching up and brushing my bangs out of my eyes. The guy who had similar eyes to me, Percy I think, I don't really know, to be honest I suck at names going with faces.( Call me a weirdo or something if you want but it really took me a good two days with classes back to back together to remember Jack's name.) "Anyway .." Percy fixed me with this weird...wolfish stare that had me wanting to scoot back against Tsuni or Nico, heck maybe even Jack . "Who your godly parent is depends all on if you are missing a mom, or a dad." When he said those words I honestly couldn't understand why exactly I was at the camp then, I mean I had both of my parents, didn't I?

I shared a look with Jack who had this insufferable' I know more than you and I'm not telling' Smirk on his face. I grimaced realizing they were all staring at me," Well...uh here's the deal pickle." I froze as I heard myself use a saying my English teacher said non-stop," ugh."

I grumbled, restarting the sentence "Here's the deal, I have both of my parents present, but I don't know maybe one of them cheated or got drunk or something one night sixteen years ago?"

Percy and Nico nodded slowly, almost like I was some ...some puzzle to be solved." Oh."

Percy mumbled," Okay...Any odd powers? or events ,you know like making glass disappear from a snake exhibit when your cousin was being a real brat to you?" He smiled at me , as if a Harry Potter reference would make me feel more at ease, which to be honest it did. (And I am not ashamed to admit that.)

Jack grinned, finally piping up," Her dad is awesome by the way." I glared at him," Not now favorite daughter. I snorted rolled his eyes before fixing Percy with a similar stare," By Any odd powers do you mean like making the water drain from a chemistry lab sink right as I was having some fun?"

Now he had the annoying voice, to go with his stupid smile.

"Hey!" I protested, "You were totally going to accidently nuke the school fallout style you death obsessed pyromaniac brat." I huffed, probably a little red in the face.

"Okay miss freshwater fish shun me in aquariums ." Jack chuckled , Percy seemingly having a sudden realization as he said-more like shouted- "Wait!" He beamed at me,

"You controlled water?" I nodded, still very confused," Uh, Yeah? I guess? I don't know…It was really more like something guiding me to- you know stop that moron from becoming a villain from an eighties teen movie."

He still beamed, "And you said freshwater fish shunned you?" I scowled, "I don't really see what this means ,but no. Freshwater fish have never liked me at all." I watched Percy light up like a Christmas tree while Nico groaned quietly, "Jackson I doubt she is what you think she is."

Percy's face fell only slightly, "But Nico! I asked for a little sister years ago! I mean Mom is now having a baby but still! Maybe its a double whammy!"

Nico merely shook his head as he rested a hand on my shoulder, "Perc."

Percy suddenly grinned wolfishly ," But I'm still not your type eh?"

"I SWEAR TO THE GODS. "Nico groaned.

The white Peryton beside me gave me the distinct impression he was frowning at the fight about to break loose, raising his head to stare at the two, his voice audible presumably to all of us

" Well... I shall see these two out of the forest while you two settle your little lover's quarrel."

He looked at me, his eyes growing worried as if he sensed the slight pain starting to twinge in the back of my knee, his voice only audible to me this time

,"Your knee hurts does it not?"

I froze," How did you-"

"Never mind that, I suggest you settle yourself on my back. It will be a longer walk back if you are slowed down by an old injury."

I nodded weakly as he lowered himself onto the ground so I could easily get on. Sitting side-saddle,I stared hard at the back of his head, thinking.'How did he know about my knee..? No one knows...I mean accept my parents, and my friend who had been there when I ...uh,shot myself with a bow and arrow.( Don't ask me how I managed that. I have no clue, I'm skilled that way.)

Jack simply chuckled as Tsuni rose to his hooves again ,"I'll walk ,thanks though Bambi."

The two bickering boys s finally seemed to realize that we had started to leave them.

"Hey! Wait up! And we are not Lovers! I a m currently taken." Percy called after us.

Nico snorted, "Technically engaged. "He mumbled

"Wait what was that?" " Oh nothing." Nico rolled his eyes,grinning as he walked lazily beside the deer-like creature,his hands folded behind his head.

Percy blinked up at me thanks to the added height of sitting on a large quadruped "Hey, so what is your name?I don't think I really caught it."

I looked at him as we breached the edge of the forest, as small smile on my face," Naomi, Naomi Harmon, and I guess you're the Percy I've heard...not so much about?"

He nodded,"Yeah that's me all right ,but hey ,soon everyone will know you too, and even if you aren't- you know- my sister, I hope we can still be friends."

I smiled at him, nodding in response to his unspoken question.

That was before I felt the unease of having many eyes on my back, the camp seeming to notice our strange group-probably thanks to a deer bird hybrid showing up at the edge of a forest carrying some redhead. Almost like Artemis and her band of huntresses. Wait…If the Greek myths are real… Does that mean the hunters still exist?


	8. I'm a kid of who now?

Chapter Seven;I'm a kid of who now?!( Also Grace gets hit by a brick (conveniently Me)…Again?)

"AY!" Leo's voice was the first I heard as my messy haired imp of a friend ran up to us, grinning appraisingly at Tsuni-who I was still Sitting on, mainly because I was too lazy to get down, but also because I didn't want to bring any more attention to myself by getting off the massive white deer with avian hindquarters- "Nice pet."

"He's not a pet!" I protested," Hes…uh…a story don't ask."

To my surprise,Leo nodded along with my request," Will do Sea witch."

"Hey, New Girl!" again the blonde guy I kept running into, but not really running into, called out as he ran-more like flat out sprinted- over. He smiled,causing the pale raised skin of an odd scar on his lip to stand out.

"Thanks for taking care of my idiotic,grease monkey of a best friend."  
Leo scoffed, putting his hand against his chest in overdramatic mock hurt,"I am not an idiot man. Grease monkey, yeah can't avoid that one."

I huffed lightly,sending a wry,amused glance at Percy and Nico ,"Did someone change my name to New Girl while I wasn't looking?"

"Oh…Heh.." Blondie chuckled nervously, actually looking as if he felt bad about not knowing my name the first time he saw my face.

"Hey, I'm joking supergirl."I smiled at the awkward blonde.

Percy snorted, Jack failing completely to hide his laughter from the terrible nickname.

"Jace, this is Naomi Harmon -who I really hope is my little sister-"Percy explained excitedly, almost like a puppy," Nao,that's your nickname now, this is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and the camp's resident big softie!"

I blinked twice, nodding before realizing that Jason's eyes had widened and Percy was bouncing up and down like a child, a blue light-Like seeing sunlight when you're underwater- falling on my face and shoulders.

"wha-" My whisper of confusion was cut off by Jack cackling as he held his hand out,"Leo, cough it up Iron man!"

"Hah!" Percy followed suit with everyone else talking over me and my attempts to ask what was happening(Although I already knew to an extent, whoever my parent was had….Claimed me was the wording Nico used) "I was right! Suck it Nico!"

I let out a groan as I finally had the though to look above my head and what I saw shocked me. Floating over my head was a large, glowing trident hovering over me. I recognized the symbol of power immediately, which paired with the blue light and sudden scent of a sea breeze, I recognized who exactly my Godly parent was. Without thinking,I slipped off of Tsuni's back, still staring in awe at the symbol and its calming light. "I'm…..I'm a child of…. _The_ Poseidon?" I whispered,Poseidon didn't sound right though for some reason, I wobbled slightly, a sure sign my knee was moments away from noping out of supporting my body.. Jason was the only one to notice-aside from Tsuni, but there wasn't much he could do without knocking me over in the process-. The blonde's arm wrapped around my shoulder,"Woah there… easy…..Easy…. I know it's a lot to take in all at once…" I actually consciously felt myself beginning to become dead weight and opened my mouth to warn the kind guy holding me up,however my leg gave out before I could warn him. Jason,to his credit, reacted quickly for a guy his size, his arms wraped completely around me and pulled me against his chest as we fell backwards,his back taking the worst of the fall onto some rocks. Our fall silenced the chatter as I managed to roll off of him and shake his shoulder, the poor guy clearly confused.

"Hey…Jason…Supergirl, You okay..?" I questioned,staring at the blonde in I got in response was a grumbled,"Bricks hate me." I cocked my head to the side in confusion before shaking his shoulder again,"Jason?"

He shook his head,snapping back into reality,"What? OH yeah I'm fine Naomi, are you okay?"

"I'm good thanks to you."I smiled as I managed to stand back up, Tsuni pressing himself close to me to support me as I held my hand out to the boy on the ground.

"Thanks."He grinned as he took my hand and stood back up.

"well…"Percy began,starting to smile again,"welcome to the family Naomi!"

"Uh….Thanks Percy." I nodded,before realizing Poseidon's Roman Counterpart likely existed,"Neptune!" I beamed suddenly, feeling more… myself then I had moments before, strength returning slightly to my knee, as If something-or some one- was patting me on the back for figuring it out.

"Neptune?" Percy questioned in confusion.

"My godly parent!" I exclaimed excitedly,"It isn't Poseidon like yours, but Neptune, His Roman equivalent slash form!" I grinned.

However,Leo let out a laugh,"Hah ! Gimme back my money Jack I was Right! She is a Roman!"

I stared harshly at my friends as money was passed between them,"Did you two have a bet going?"  
"Maybe." They both chimed,grinning like the devils they were.


	9. Settling In

Chapter Eight: Settling in

Tsuni sat down behind me,his head still towering high over grinned as he poked my shoulder repeatedly for a good minute,repeating ,"Hey Naomi,Hey Nao" a couple of times in an attempt to annoy me.

"What?"I questioned,looking at my friend with a tired smile.

"Do you remember that…uh…. Blonde blind chick that came to our school for like a month and then transferred somewhere north?"

I blinked twice,blonde blind chick..? "Oh!" I gasped,"Eria! The Swedish girl,she was so nice!" I grinned.

"What ever happened to her?"

"I have no clue. Why do you ask?" I questioned,raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask questions about what you don't want answers for." He huffed,"But to put it bluntly; Chick was a monster."

"What?"  
"She wasn't human!"He explained with a grin,"Don't know what kind since I really didn't care, But, some monsters just kind of want to live their lives out all normal and stuff. Like I've met a pretty chill frost spirit who ran an ice rink."He laughed at my shocked expression.

"The old man who owned the iceplex?"

"Yeah ya figure skater!"He grinned at me as attention was fixated on me again.

"You can skate?"Percy gaped,"Its just.I can't see you being able to skate! I mean you seem klutzy! No offense."

"None taken."I waved my hand dismissively,"My mom thought it would look interesting on a scholarship application if I knew how to figure skate competitively…and help me recover from….uh…"

"Lets just say don't let her get her hands on a bow."Jack snorted,being one to have witnessed the aftermath of my bow incident.

I stuck my tongue out at him before continuing,"My dad also loves hockey so, he helped me learn how,even if he can't entirely skate himself."

"huh."Nico mused,"Maybe we can skate together in winter.I haven't skated in a while though."

I nodded with a smile in response.

"You can skate?!" Percy whirled on Nico,Jason laughing softly

"A lot of people can Perc."

"I- Still!" he protested,before shaking his head as he rested an arm on my shoulder,"Anyway!"He pulled me against his side," I'm going to take Naomi here to settle into our cabin!" He grinned at me,"You're going to love it!"

I nodded once,before looking at Tsuni as I realized something,"Tsuni?"

My peryton cocked his head to the side,"Yes?"

"What are you going to do? I mean I don't think there are many Perytons in this camp.."

"Oh! I have that covered m'lady."He bowed his head as he stood," I can cast a glamour,and shift the mist around myself to appear as a more acceptable animal for this camp."  
"The mist..?" I questioned

"Its like a veil between the worlds-well the way mortals see the world- Naomi."Jason explained,smiling helpfully," The mist can make, like one of our swords look like a baseball bat."He explained further," It makes things look less threating, so they can remain ignorant to the more supernatural goings on."  
I nodded,actually glad someone explained something clearly for the first time in the last hour.

"Would that work?" I questioned the boys, who nodded.

"Should." Jack shrugged,"Sometimes the mist works on Demigods as well."

"Then it is settled." Tsuni nodded,his form shrinking and shifting until a pale blonde husky was standing where the deer had been previously, its fluffy white tail wagging,"Well?"

I gaped at the dog,"Y-You turned into a dog!"

"More or less."He nodded,his golden eyes locking with mine,"My warping of the mist will change the way you perceive my weight and height as well, so technically I shape shifted instead of shifting the mist"He shook his head,regaining eye contact with me,"The benefits of being a creature of a goddess."he seemed to smile.

Leo grinned,"Dude that was awesome!"

To put it lightly, I was immediately at home in the Poseidon cabin. It was like a house I remember dreaming of owning when I was younger,seashells embedded in the walls, and a fountain made of gray rock filled the cabin with the soothing sounds of waves.

"Woah!" I gaped,smiling widely as I looked around the sheer size of the cabin.

Percy snickered, a wistful smile crossing his face ," I forgot how it can be to someone new….I have a feeling I looked the same way when I really looked at the place."

I smiled at him,sitting down on one of the bunks, Tsuni hopping onto the bed with me and laying his head on my lap," It is wonderful in here."

He nodded with a grin, " Yeah," he looked over his shoulder,suddenly starting to laugh, his sea green eyes fixated on the metal sea horses moving by themselves over the window ," Wait 'till Tyson hears he has a sister, the kid will be so happy."

"Tyson..?"I murmured,standing."Who's Tyson?"

"Our half brother, he's a cyclops so…just a heads up." He nodded,motioning for me to look at the bunk closest to the window, where the seahorses were," Usually he's in dad's palace with the other cyclopses,but he's the one who made these things."  
I smiled softly as I looked at the intricately designed metal pieces,"Woah."  
"Yeah." He laughed," We can call him later if you want."

"sure!" I beamed,before jumping nearly a foot in the air at the sound of a loud-and I mean loud- horn blowing,"WHAT IN THE NAME OF-"  
"It's the dinner horn." Percy explained,putting a hand on my shoulder," You okay?"

"Yeah. Just peachy," I laughed to ease my embarrassment.

"Lets go then, I can't wait for you to meet everyone!"

"Everyone…?"I whispered,pausing in the doorway and casting a pleading look back at the husky lounging across what I guess was my bunk,"Yo- You coming Tsuni?"

"I'm afraid this is something you must do on your own mistress." He chuckled at the whimper that escaped my now shaking form.

"U-UH… right…"I mumbled,turning to walk back out,"A-And hey, Tsuni?"  
"Mm?" the dog-peryton hummed,one of his ears cocking forwards,showing he was listening to me.

"Just call me Naomi…Okay?"

"As you wish small one."  
"….It's an improvement…" I murmured, walking out of the cabin that had so quickly become a safe spot for me and closing the door behind me, freezing when I saw Percy was talking to a very pretty blonde girl and laughing.

Do I just walk up to them? I questioned myself as I moved off the porch, only to jump again when I felt a cold hand touch my arm.

I whirled around, only to breathe out a sigh of relief when I saw it was Nico, who was smiling in an understanding way at me,Jack behind him with his usual mad grin.

"That's Annabeth." Nico murmured, his hand on my elbow in a guiding manner as Jack moved to my other side," She's Percy's girlfriend."

"More like he's her bi-"

"Don't even say it Jack Axel Garner." I threatened,"There is a child present." I sent a teasing glance at Nico, who I had learned was only 14.

"Aaand the age jokes begin."Nico cracked a wry smile," You know I was born in the forties right?"

"….What?"

"Yep."

"Ho-" I cut myself off and shook my head," Naomi stop asking how, Greek Gods and magic is real, so pretty much anything can go down…."I murmured to myself, only to be clapped roughly on the back by my best friend,"Now she's got it!"

"Its odd to not see you so gloomy Ghost king!" Percy called over as he pulled the blonde girl-Annabeth- over to my odd trio.

Nico scowled slightly,his grip tightening on my elbow for a moment," Hah hah, very funny Percy."

" I think so." He grinned, before turning to his girlfriend," Annabeth, this is my little sister, Naomi. Naomi, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled nervously at her, something Jack noticed immediately and threw his arm around my shoulder," Little flamin' red head here is a bit shy, so you've got to excuse her." He grinned," You guys can bond over books, that's what we did."

I glared up at him," After you saw what I was reading you kind of tackled me out of my seat, that is after you weirded me out with the whole," What are you" bit Jack." I intersected with a slight smile.

"OH yeaahh that teacher was so mad at me."

"You wouldn't give me back my book."I protested,crossing my arms.

Annabeth laughed softly,"Its nice to meet you too. If I may ask though, what is your favorite book?"

I winced visibly," Please don't make me choose! They're all so good and I love them all- aside from Twilight that can just rot."

(A/N: Naomi's point of view is the shared opinion of both authors so if it harmed your feelings, I would say we are sorry, but we really aren't.)

The blonde grinned," I like her."

I laughed softly,nodding,before realizing that we had reached this pavilion where a ton of people were sitting at different tables.

"We're over here Nao." Percy motioned to one of the few completely empty tables.

"Nico mind if I crash your table?" Jack questioned,grinning.

"Sure." Nico nodded before walking to the other empty one.


	10. My Worst Nightmare from Sophomore year

Chapter Nine; The worst nightmare from my Sophomore year.

I trailed after my brother with my face and ears burning. I could _feel_ the stares of the other campers. Their harsh whispers reached my ears,leaving me wanting to curl up in a ball, scream, run back to the cabin, or all three.

"Who is that?"

"Why is she with Percy?"

"Shouldn't she be sitting at the Hermes table if she's new?"

"That wouldn't have passed when I got here!"

Percy frowned as he noticed my trepidation and honestly, my fear. With my anxiety, being anywhere near remotely the center of attention severely messed with me. "Hey. Don't listen to them Nao."He reached out and grabbed my arm, virtually making me sit down, his hand moving from my arm to wrap around my shoulders,"Just keep your head high. They just like to talk."He smiled at me,"And I'm sure that if it gets bad enough, Jack will do his usual "Kid of death protecting the new kid" bit."

I smiled faintly at the image of jack once more being my guardian. "Thanks, Perc."I murmured,rubbing my arm nervously," Anxiety isn't the easiest to deal with…" He nodded,still smiling at me," I get 'cha"

I smiled up at him as silence fell across the pavilion after slight banging was heard from the "head table", I turned slightly to look at the table, seeing a satyr and Mrs. B smiling at our table, Chiron nodding as he looked over the pavilion, his voice ringing out clearly.

"I recognize many of you are confused as to why the Poseidon table has a new face sitting at it tonight." He winked at me as I shrunk further against my brother's side,making eye contact with Nico,who was smiling at me encouragingly.

"In answer to all of your questions, Miss Harmon would you please stand up?"

Mrs B took in a sharp intake of breath, raising her hand to stop her husband, but I was already standing, my eyes fixated on the table as the familiar claws of Anxiety started to press down on my chest, my hands and entire body starting to shake as I _felt_ like my _entire_ world was coming crashing down.

Chiron's voice came to my ears as if through a haze," This young lady is Naomi Harmon, our newest camper and the daughter of Poseidon.I hope you all will treat her with kindness, and welcome her into our home."  
More whispers erupted as I swayed dangerously before dropping back down to the bench, Percy quickly whispering to me, his hands on my shoulder," Are you alright Naomi?"

"I'll…I'll be fine… just give me a minute."I whispered,closing my eyes and trying to ground myself again, Breathe in four, hold seven, let go eight. Repeat three times. As I did my breathing technique, the cold claws of anxiety relaxed and I could breathe easy again," 'Kay I'm fine." I nodded, smiling tiredly at Percy.

"Good."He grinned,before looking up as beautiful women I think were Dryads swirled past, dropping food onto our plates. Percy stood, pulling me up with him," Come on,"He grinned," Time to give the gods offering."

I nodded with a nervous smile,"O-Okay." I followed the tall teen, holding my plate nervously as we approached the brass brazier near the front of the pavilion. Once it was my turn at the brazier I scraped a good portion of my food into the flames, closing my eyes," Poseidon…Neptune….Father…I…"I flinched,"I…uh give you this offering?...I…Thank you for claiming me….I'm really glad to have family like Nico and Percy…..I guess…I'm happy I'm worthy enough to be claimed…I was really scared I wouldn't be…"I murmured,before hurrying over to Percy,"You did good kid."He laughed,sitting back down

I watched curiously as Percy's goblet suddenly filled with what looked like a…blue… soda after he mumbled something. Noticing my curious look, he grinned before explaining," The goblets are enchanted, you just say the drink and it will fill with the drink,Just going to warn you, Coke does not taste the same." I reached forwards, grasping my goblet tentatively, thinking back to my childhood, when I was living with my dad- I guess not my biological father but still my father-, I grinned as I remembered the drink I hadn't had in years, but always loved it," Izvorul Minunilor." I murmured, gasping as it filled with the mineral water, taking an experimental sip of it before beaming,"All it needs is a slice of lemon" I giggled, before realizing Percy was staring at me in shock," What language was that?"

"Romanian." I grinned at his flabbergasted expression," You know other languages?"

I nodded, taking another sip of the Romanian drink, before whispering thanks to a smiling dryad as she dropped a lemon slice on my plate,"Multumim doamna" I smiled as she looked at me in confusion before nodding. "Yeah I do. My dad's Romanian-" I was cut off as Jack leaned over from Nico's table and loudly said," He makes a loooot of Dracula jokes and oh gods you should see when he hears someone get something wrong on Vlad Tepes."

"He is a historian." I shook my head before continuing,"Anyway, Romanian is my first language, I lived there with dad up until I was seven. Then we moved back to the US, I learned English before that of course" I tilted my head to the side,"Then French, Norwegian, Icelandic, and German." I laughed at the shock Percy was exuding,"How do you know six languages?!"

"I know ten. My Finnish is really rusty, so is my Russian, and don't even get me started on Spanish or Japanese."

"My little sister is smarter than me."Percy whined, although he was smiling," That's really cool!"

I laughed again, taking another sip from my goblet, which now -with the addition of the lemon slice- tasted like a 7-up.

The rest of dinner passed quickly and the next thing I knew, we were back at our cabin.

"Hey I think Mrs. B left clothes on your bunk, you go ahead and get first dibs on the bathroom," Percy grinned at me as he laid across his bunk.

"Alright thanks." I smiled softly, grabbing the bundle of clothes that had been on my bunk."I'll be done in a minute."

"You do you." He shrugged, waving his hand as I entered the bathroom.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!

The sad truth is that I lost motivation to continue this story a while ago so I was kind of stuck. I wanted to post for you guys to continue the story, but I had no motivation to write and I sure as heck wasn't going to post something less than my own standards.

That doesn't excuse my lack of updates though.

However I have chapters 10-11 done now and am still working on the others, and they should be released over the next few weeks.

Thank you all for sticking with me~

Out of curiosity, would you guys enjoy me adding in a Q&A with some of the characters or shifting the Point of Views?( There will be a few chapters from Jack's Point of View no matter what, as they are kind of funny and have already been written)

ANYWAY ON WITH THE ADVENTURE OF THE UNITED!


	12. The Three Eyed Raven Comes to Me

Chapter Ten; The Three- Eyed Raven comes to me

After I showered and changed into the orange shirt,undergarments and sleeping shorts Mrs.B left for me, I stared at myself in the mirror for a long moment. I had the same messy maroon hair, same freckled skin, and the same blue-green eyes I always had, nothing had changed about me physically, but mentally I was a mess. Heaving a sigh, I pushed the door open and entered the cabin I now…lived in…? "Your turn Percy." I noted dully, my eyes tired as I flopped onto the bunk that had been designated as mine, Tsuni shifting over on the foot of the bed, golden eyes locking with mine. Before he could voice his concerns, Percy spoke up," How are you holding up?" He leaned forwards on his bunk, his arms resting on his legs," Don't pull any crap about being fine. I know you aren't. None of us really are.."He mumbled the last bit before staring me down, clearly awaiting an answer.

"I'm…not going to say I'm fine." I sighed out of my nose after a moment," I've never really been fine. I have horrible anxiety, I'm afraid of storms and heights, I am a total weakling, and I just got thrust into this completey batcrap crazy world… Mi-a ajuns cutitul la os!" I groaned, covering my eyes with my hands.

"What does Mia ah junes cutie tool laos mean?"

I couldn't help but to laugh at his poor repetition of the phrase,"It means The knife has reached my bone. It's a phrase a lot of people in Romania use when they are at their limit, when they can't take anymore."

"oh." He murmured, dropping to the ground," I know everyone has been saying this, but…You'll get used to this madness. It's what we're wired for." He smiled down at me, pulling my hands away from my face," Get some rest okay? You need as much as you can get."

"Right." I noted, frowning as he walked into the bathroom.

"There is a… light…song… that has been coming from your pillow for the past few minutes my human." Tsuni spoke aloud as the sound of the shower seeped through from the bathroom.

I raised an eyebrow as I reached under my pillow, a gasp of surprise escaping me as the screen of my phone lit up, the cords of the white headphones falling over my hand.

"How?" I gaped," I left this in the lab…" Unlocking it, I blinked seeing the background had been changed to a smirking Leo and Jack in Mrs B.'s car, my head visible slighty in the corner, the words," Don't leave your phone in a monster attack Nao" being pasted across the top.

"Jack." I sighed, shaking my head as I smiled softly," I have to thank him in the morning." I mumbled, suppressing a yawn as I sipped one of the earbuds into my ear, laying on my side, facing the pale husky that was my Peryton friend. "Night Tsuni." I whispered, pressing play as music started to play, lulling me to sleep.

When my eyes opened, I wasn't in the Poseidon cabin, I was in an apartment with this huge glass window overlooking what looked to be the Chicago city skyline. "Where am I?" I murmured, looking around me in confusion.

"You are in my home." A woman's voice spoke up, causing me to whirl around in a mixture of fear and shock.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know how I got here! I don't mean to trespass I'm sorry!" I hurriedly apologized, my eyes widening as I saw the source of the voice standing at the window, her hands folded behind her back, her shoulders shaking with what I soon realized was laughter.

"You aren't trespassing!" She laughed harder as she turned around, her steely eyes glittering. I blinked in surprise as I subconsciously studied the girl in front of me. She had long raven hair that fell to her waist, pale skin dotted with freckles, steely grey eyes, and honestly looked like she was an unnaturally pretty fifteen year old girl.

"But-" I questioned, being cut off- which was beginning to seem like the norm-

" I brought you here." She explained, motioning for me to walk over to her," What do you see?" She questioned, turning back to the window with a serious expressions.

Squinting at the horizon I flinched at the familiar sight," Storm clouds."

"A war is brewing." She spoke after a moment," I wish to stop it." 

"What do you mean?"

" Naomi Harmon, you are aware that there are more pantheons than the Greco-Roman pantheon, correct?"

"Well.. yeah." I nodded," There are a lot for each area where mythology prevailed, like Scandinavia and Ireland!"

" They exist."

"What?" I shrieked , a bit louder and squeakier than intended.

"Yes." Her eyes glittered mischievously, " Who do you think you are talking to?"

"….You're a goddess aren't you?" I murmured, my eyes widening ,"I-I'm sorry if I insulted you in any way!"

"Lighten up." She rolled her eyes," Which pantheon do you think I belong to?"

I frowned," You… don't seem Aztec or Incan…so those are out… I don't think you are…Norse?"

"Okay, so what does that leave? I'll give you hint, I am not Greco-Roman. I actually dislike that pantheon greatly, the Norse are horrid too."

"You're a…Celtic goddess?"

"Yes." She nodded again.

"Are you a triple goddess?"

"You are smart." She laughed again," Yes, I am a triune deity, I am Morrigan."

I gawked at the goddess beside me," What..war..?"

"The Pantheons"She sighed again," They do not like to…hmm how to phrase it.."

"Play nice with others?"  
"That is quite the way to put it." She laughed again," But yes, and they take it out on their children."She closed her eyes," Those unfortunate enough to have an excess of godly blood from multiple pantheons suffer for it."  
"Why are you telling me this..?" I questioned, my eyes widening at the sorrow in her gaze.

"No. NO. No no no no no no." I took a step back, retreating from the goddess in any way that I could.

"You are one of those poor souls Naomi Harmon." She stared at me, a frown etched onto her face.

"No!" I protested again, so close to breaking down completely in front of the Celtic raven goddess," No! I am just the kid of a Roman god! That's it! That's ALL I can take!"

"I'm sorry." She sighed,stepping towards me," You cannot change your bloodline."

"No!No! It can't be true." I whimpered, feeling anxiety clawing at me once more," No...I..." Tears welled up in my eyes," I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Not if we stop this pointless war." She promised gently, resting her hand on the side of my face.

"How bad...How bad will I die if...If we don't succeed..? I know you know! You're a goddess of prophecy."

"..."She heaved a sigh," You... because of your lineage... If we don't stop this fight... the curse will take you at twenty two...You'll... be surrounded by family... New and old."

"Thats not what I'll die from.." I murmured, gripping my arm so hard it had started to leak blood.

"... You..."She looked away from me," You get bitten."

"Bitten...? By what?"

"A venomous creature. You'd die in a forest."

"... " She was holding back information and I knew it. "What do I have to do?" I held up my hand, stopping her from speaking," Not because I want to be some hero the likes of Lugh or Jason, but because I want to live. Because I don't want someone else to die young because of their blood."

She smiled warmly," You... clearly take after your grandfather."

"My Grandfather?" Cue me easily getting distracted by a miniscule piece of information in the greater scheme of things.

" Forseti, Norse god of Justice."

"Oh... neat.." I murmured.

"Anyway. Go to Boston. Find my son..."She frowned," Actually... He'll probably find you knowing him."

"How do I know he's your son?"

"Trust me..." She frowned,"You'll know."

"When do I-"

"Leave tomorrow. You'll want to bring your reaper friend, cousin, and...tell the child of the forge god to get his ship ready."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll know." She laughed softly before pulling out what looked like a small box from out of nowhere.

"Here." She passed the box to me, my hands closing around the wooden vessel on instinct.

"Every hero has a weapon that will aid them on their quest. You deserve one as well."

"What is it?" I questioned, waiting to open it in case it was alive or something.

" It is a knife." She noted,"Its name is Carnwennan."

I blinked in surprise," Isn't that one of King Arthur's weapons?"

"It was." She grinned," But he's dead now isn't he?" She chuckled at my shocked expression," Anyway, If you use this blade at night, it can shroud you, and anyone in contact with you, in shadows" She blinked," It's name is rather contradictory, White Hilt, and yet it deals in shadows." She murmured," I must speak with Goibniu about that."

"Who?"

"No need to worry,"She waved me off," Anyway, you are waking up. You'll find a car waiting for you at the edge of your little summer camp."

"Oh...Okay. Thank-" I spoke, but she was already gone, and I was forced into the land of the waking.


	13. Questing! Start!

_**Chapter 11: Questing! Start!**_

"Hey Naomi you okay?" Percy prodded my side, causing me to jump towards the side of my bunk.

"Wha-? Yeah?" I sat up, looking confusedly at my brother.

"You were talking in your sleep."he noted, running his hand through his hair,"Kind of worried me."

"I'm fine." I smiled, not quite wanting to tell him about the… quest… given to me by the raven goddess.

"Alright, I trust you," Percy smiled at me, ruffling my hair as he walked past," Come out when you're ready."

" 'Kay." I smiled softly, glancing at my side as Tsuni shifted to the side, revealing the box holding my weapon.

"I figured explaining the appearance of a box beside you would raise alarms." His voice entered my head as I nodded in response,"Good thinking Tsuni." I smiled down at him before standing.

"Arent you going to open it?"

"Let me get dressed first Tsuni" I laughed faintly, grabbing the bundle of clothing left on the foot of my bed.

"Ah. I shall continue to guard your belongings."

I nodded, leaning over and grabbing my phone," I should probably text Jack.

' Get Nico and meet me at the edge of the camp. Tell the Grease Monkey to get his ship ready. Whatever that means'

After returning from the bathroom, now dressed in the new clothes that had been left for me, I leaned over the bunk and picked up the wooden box. "Carnwennan huh..?" I questioned as I opened the wooden container. Inside, the box was lined with red velvet, true to Morrigan's mutterings, the visible hilt of the sheathed dagger was a stark white, although it had a hint of pale blue as it neared the slight crossguard of the dagger. Tsuni jumped off of the bed as I attatched the sheath towards the back of my pants," Your phone lit up small one."

"Okay." I nodded, grabbing my phone and quickly unlocking it to read the text.

' K. Done and Done. What's going on Nao? You got a quest or somethin?'

I chuckled lightly as I slipped into my shoes and responded,' Actually, yeah. I'll tell you when I get there.'

'you're going to want to sprint after you pass the big house.'

'Got it.' I nodded,glancing at Tsuni as I walked out of the cabin," You ready?"  
"If I am not, then I will by the time we leave." He noted, his voice still echoing through my mind as we walked out.

I honestly tried not to look suspicious and put up the façade I knew what I was doing as I made a Bee-line for the big house, ignoring the Jason guy's calls. As soon as I passed the porch, I broke into a flat out sprint towards the hill and tree, gathering a bit of unwanted attention.

"CRAP" I hissed, hearing Mrs. B and the sound of footsteps behind me. Why was leaving this place so similar to breaking out of jail? It's a summer camp for pete's sake!

"NOPE." I yelled back, letting out a squeak as a pair of talons closed around my shoulders, followed by the sounds of wing beats.

"I have you." Tsuni called down to me as I stared up at the Peryton.

"Thanks!" I yelled back up at him, letting out a sigh of relief as we started to descend, two figures waiting for us by a black car.

I stumbled a bit as I was dropped the final foot to the ground, Tsuni circling around before landing and shifting back into the dog form.

"So what's this about a quest?" Jack smirked at me as I glared at him

"Get into the car. I'll tell you after we are not being chased by an angry plant lady and her centaur husband."  
Nico sighed,sliding into the passenger side as Jack let out a whine," Buut I called Shot gun!"  
"You aren't going to annoy her while she is driving." The Italian rolled his eyes as I opened the driver's door, scooping up the key from the seat before sitting down and inserting the key into the ignition.

"Since when did you start driving and breaking the rules?" Jack smirked as he closed the back door with Tsuni sitting beside him.

"Since I had to drive from Italy to Romania with my dad in the backseat asleep, and since a Celtic goddess told me I was going to die in my twenties if I didn't go on this quest."

"Woah what?"

"Yep." I nodded,pulling away from the camp just as Chiron and Mrs. B ran down the hill.

" I thought your dad was neurotic about driving?" Jack questioned.

I laughed softly, glad he didn't make me explain the whole death thing as I hadn't come to terms with it myself yet.

" He and Mother had this huge fight. She didn't come to Romania with us because of it this last summer, he was beating himself up over it the entire flight and was too tired to drive. Well… He wanted to drive but I made him go to sleep until we got to the ranch."

"Oh."

I sighed softly, my eyes focused on the road," Someone sacrifice their phone for directions."

"Where are we going?" Jack questioned, frowning at me through the rearview mirror.

"Boston Apparently." I sighed, shaking my head, before resolving myself to tell them the whole situation, pausing only when Jack's phone updated me on where to turn.


	14. Monster Grade Superglue?

_**Chapter 12: Monster Grade Superglue exists? Oh and we meet a mind reader!**_

Needless to say it was a long hour and fifteen minutes to Boston, filled with Nico's silence, Jack's crude and annoying jokes, and Tsuni's gripes about sitting next to Jack in such an undignified manor.

"So… Where did this…Morrigan say to meet her son?" Nico questioned, glancing around our surroundings as we walked through downtown Boston.

"She said that he would find us." I sighed, adjusting my hold on the leash we had bought for Tsuni after someone commented on it.

"That does not bode well." Nico sighed," How do we know that this son of her's won't attack us?"

"We don't" I shook my head, glancing down at Tsuni," Do you know where he would be?"

"No. Her son is unpredictable. But he will appear when he is needed. He is one of her children to be blessed with his mother's prophetic prowess."

I nodded slowly, only to jump about a foot in the air as a crash was heard and one of the storefront windows across the street shattered, a guy being launched from said window only to land at our feet.

"Ah. Speak of the devil." Tsuni chuckled as he trotted over to the guy," Hello Master Dilan."

"Tsuni! Man how ya' been?"

"..Um.." I blinked, noticing that the pair of glasses he was wearing weren't askew like the rest of his clothing," How are your glasses-"  
"They're stuck to my face. You would not believe how strong Monster Grade Superglue is."He laughed as he jumped to his feet," The names Dilan Walters, I'm guessing you guys are the United my mom wants me to help?"

"What?"  
"Oh right, you guys aren't known as that yet, not enough members." He grinned, running a hand through his black hair," Anyway, I would say lets go find the norse member of the group but that won't happen until..ooh…. we hit…..somewhere in Europe."

"What?" We all were looking at this kid like he was crazy as he just grinned at us.

"Am I really that crazy sounding Naomi?" He turned on me, causing me to jump,"How did you?"  
"I can sort of read the way, you shouldn't worry about your dad so much."

"Can you not?" I shook my head, as if that would get the strange guy out of my head," Knowing someone is in my mind is really unsettling."

"Eh whatever. But DANG SON." He rounded on Nico," You really do have a thing for that blonde medic of yours eh?"

Nico's eyes widened as his entire face turned bright red," I DO NOT"

"Yeah yeah whatever, your thoughts say otherwise." Dilan grinned, only to let out a groan," OH come on MAN! Why do you got to play that way? I can't stand that song!"

Jack merely grinned," You tell us where to go and I will stop mentally blasting Tiptoe through the Tulips."

"Fine! Fine! We need to go West. Like. Nevada area."

"Why?" Nico questioned, looking rather annoyed.

"Listen. To stop this war, you need to get Four Sacred objects. The first object is in Nevada. It's a stone that should hopefully delay… the issue."  
"What issue?" Jack questioned.

"Were you not listening when Naomi explained?" Nico gaped at jack

"Dude I fell asleep after she said something about the celtic raven goddess chick sending her a dream."  
I shook my head, covering Nico's mouth as he went to explain," He'll figure it out eventually." I hissed, not entirely fond of the idea of Jack figuring out I was doomed to die unless we did the impossible.

"So what are we finding Dilan?" I questioned, frowning.

" The Baetylus. It's the Greco-Roman thing we need to nab. But Its… kind of protected by a nasty bunch of spirits."  
"We can do it." Nico pressed," We defeated Gaea, we can defeat spirits."

I nodded,"Alright… Back to the car then?"

"Yeah." Dilan nodded," Give reaper boy shotgun or else we will hear a lot of complaining.

"WOO" Jack suddenly grinned, flat out sprinting to where we parked.

"I will never understand him." Nico mumbled.

"You never will." Dilan laughed," Wait until there are two of them."  
"What?"  
"OH god." I groaned," That is terrifying."

Dilan merely chuckled before walking ahead of us. I had a feeling the whole premonition thing would get old real quick coming from this guy.

"Yeah it will!" The raven haired demigod called back to me, clearly enjoying this way too much.

"Get out of my head!" I growled back at him as Nico and Tsuni both laughed at my frustration.


	15. We fight Coffee to get a Rock!

_**Chapter 13: We fight Coffee to get a Rock?!**_

We drove for over a day and a half, Jack, Dilan, and I all taking turns as driver while the others slept. It was when I was asleep on Nico's shoulder when Dilan(Who was sitting in the passenger seat) suddenly shouted for Jack to turn left, onto this old dirt road.

"DUDE MORE WARNING REQUIRED!" He yelled as the car suddenly turned, bouncing as it went off the black asphalt onto the rough dirt.

I let out a hiss of pain as my head connected with Nico's, and a fully grown husky was launched against my stomach.

"What in HADES?" Nico shot awake, eyes wide.

"We're almost there." Dilan frowned, staring out the window," You see that mesa there?"

"Yeah?"  
"The stone is up there. We can only climb it at midnight." He frowned, glancing at the car's clock," Which is in thirty minutes. Perfect timing."  
"We have to climb that?!"

"Yep. And fight whatever is up there, nab the stone, and get down all before the path closes."

"How long do we have?" Jack scowled, pressing his foot down harder on the gas pedal, causing the car to suddenly rush forwards.

" All in all? An hour and a half at most."  
"You have to be kidding me." Nico growled out.

I winced as a thought entered my head," Guys I don't know how to fight."

"It'll come naturally or you will die." Jack growled out," Just stay close to one of us. Dilan can you fight?"  
"I use a gun, but yeah, I can fight."

"Good." Jack nodded," Heres the plan."

The next thirty minutes were spent deciding that I would stay close to Nico and Jack and Dilan would grab the stone, and if anything went wrong Tsuni would have me and Nico on his back and carry Dilan and Jack with his hind talons.

Needless to say, like everything in my life at this moment, it went terribly wrong. The storm spirits, or Venti as I was informed they were called, did not take kindly to a bunch of teenagers attempting to take the thing granting them eternal life away.

Lightning flashed wildly as Jack and Dilan sprinted down the path allowing us to enter the mesa, an infant sized rock held tightly against Jack's chest as Dilan shot at the spirits, blood pouring from a cut across his cheek. Nico and I had somehow gotten separated from them and were being backed up against the cliff, the hilt of my knife shockingly cold in my hand as I sliced at the Venti when they got too close, as Nico was busy slashing away at one of the human shaped storm spirits.

"You Said Jason tamed one of THESE?" I yelled over the roar, fear causing my heart to leap into my throat as I continued to lash out at the violent monsters.

"SI. SOMEHOW." He yelled back,his hair whipping around his face. We were standing back to back, yet the roar of the wind and crack of thunder had us shouting to be barely heard.

"SMALL ONE. GET ON."

Nico whipped around as he heard Tsuni's voice, promptly leaping off the cliff and dragging me along with him.

I Let out a scream as we fell only to land roughly on the back of our Peryton friend, his wings beating hard to keep steady with the extreme wind.

"GO" Nico shouted,his hand still closed against my wrist as I panted, tears welling up in my eyes as I looked back at the mesa we were surging away from," Jack!"

"They are at the bottom!" Tsuni yelled," They are following us!"  
"We're Being followed!" I yelled back, my eyes wide as I saw the swirling shapes coming after us.  
"They want their fake baby back!"

" We will outfly them!" He shouted,"None can outmatch a Peryton for speed in the air!"

"Have you met a Venti?" Nico protested, his eyes wide.

We made it about thirty stressfull, lightning filled minutes before it took another turn for the worse.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR STEALING OUR PRECIOUS!" a multitude of crackling voices surrounded us

" GO AWAY YOU GOLLUM WANNABE!" I shouted- In hindsight, not the best idea to insult a storm spirit in the sky-

" YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES" It shouted again as lightning arced around us.

"Merda!" Nico hissed, his hands tightening against Tsuni's shoulders,"CAZZO!STRONZINO!" He continued to curse in Italian before turning slightly and striking out at the Venti nearing his reach," VAFFANCULO!"

"Plimba ursu!" I hissed, not entirely caring about having a filter anymore as I stabbed at the venti smirking at me.

"You will go down before your quest even starts!" It's hissing voice turned into laughter as I was blinded by a flash of light, and then we tipped horribly.


	16. I somehow survive plummeting like a Rock

**_Chapter 14: I somehow survive plummeting like a rock._**

The last thing I remember was Nico shouting something and Tsuni falling, one of his golden wings smoking and burned from where the energy bolt had hit him. I lurched to one side before plummeting completely off of the white Peryton's back, my cousin's petrified brown eyes locking with mine as his hand shot out to catch me, before the wind whipped around me and I guess I passed out from sheer panic.

When I woke up, my entire body was sore, I had the worst headache known to man or monster,I'm pretty sure I couldn't feel anything below my waist, there was something warm on the side of my head,and I knew I would not recommend free falling from a flying peryton without a parachute to even my worst enemy.I let out a low groan as I tried to sit up, only for a searing pain to go through my back, a string of Romanian curses escaping my lips as I lay there, the hot sun beating down on me.

"When Lady Morgan said I was fated to die at a young age, I never expected it to be from being launched off of a flying, venomous stag's back." I grumbled internally, monologuing as usual , rolling my head to the side with great effort on my part, my vision blurring horribly for a few minutes before clearing,only to be met with the boring sight of dry, cracked ground,"Where even am I…? New Mexico?" I let out a tired laugh only to cough painfully,my back- or what I could feel of it- arching painfully off of whatever poor thing I had landed on. Judging from the intense pain, it was safe to say I had at least cracked or broken a rib, probably broke more bones than I could count, and a killer concussion.

It was becoming clear to me that I would succumb to the so called curse before I really had a chance to start it in the first place. With that lovely thought, my vision faded to black once again.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't get the opportunity to get any actual rest as I was immediately affronted with the sight of the dreaded apartment of my self proclaimed patroness. I didn't have to look around much, for I was greeted by the voice of the raven goddess herself as her shadow-y figure stood beside me.

"That was quite a fall you took." She noted, steely grey eyes fixed on the stormy sky outside.

"Yeah…."I murmured, dreading her next words be something like ,"You had a good run kid. Not. Now you have to pick which afterlife you want to go to. Avalon, Valhalla, or Hades.. Oh wait you didn't die in battle that makes this easier."

"You needn't be worried." She spoke up after a moment, a wry smile on her darkly painted lips.

"What?"

"You aren't going to die."

"What do you mean? I have so many broken bones I'm sure to be bleeding internally and I'm pretty sure the wet stuff on the side of my head was blood!"

"Both are correct." Morrigan nodded, unfazed.

"That kills people!"

"But you are no ordinary person Naomi Harmon, Daughter of the Earthshaker and Granddaughter of Justice, are you?" She held her hand up, interrupting me," Yes that would kill you given the time to let you bleed out, but thankfully someone saw your fall."

"What?"

"You'll see when you wake up."She smirked," Which should be….Now."

I groaned as I felt my body move,my arms being made to wrap around someone's neck and shoulders. My eyes opened slowly, only to be met with the back of someone's head.

"Who…Who are you?" I wheezed out, my breathing slightly easier now, but still not the best.

"Save your strength Rock."  
"W-What?"

"You plummeted like one anyway." The person carrying me, clearly a man by the voice, laughed as he started walking," Go back to wait don't. That's not what you should do with a concussion…"

It took us at least two hours to get to wherever he was taking me, and the entire time it was silent after his last comment. We had gone from being on relatively flat, arid desert land to the slope of a freaking mountain. From what little I could see, we were approaching a small home hidden away in what looked like a cave.

"Mom open up!" The guy carrying me called, taking a step forwards as the door opened. I only realized how tall he was when he had to bend down some to enter the door, which caused me to let out a hiss of pain.

"Oh dear... Nantan…. What happened?"

"I don't know mom. Call dad. He'll need to be the one to heal her.I could only stop the bleeding and fix her ribs to an extent."

Next thing I know, I am being laid down onto a grey couch,the guy who had been carrying me- Nantan- straightening up and standing by my side.

Finally I had a good look at him! He was attractive… In a way like Nico- the I hate the world and the world hates me- kind of style. It was mainly because of his hair though to be honest, Dark purple locks fell against the side of his face, some hanging in his eyes, and the other side being cut shaggily. I froze in shock seeing a crimson stain on his dark green t-shirt, was that from me? Probably, but it always has creeped me out to see my own blood and at times could make me feel sick. Noticing where my focus was, he grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it forwards, away from his body to inspect it.

"You bleed a lot don't you rock?"

"I…"I breathed out, closing my eyes as I was hit with a bout of nausea," Sorry."  
"Stop scaring the girl Nantan." A new voice spoke up, commanding and strong, like the stones of a mountain, having an accent akin to what one would assume a Native American would have stereotypically.

"Whatever you say." The teen huffed.

"Now excuse me dear, but may I heal you?"

"I..um" I opened my eyes to see -presumably- Nantan's dad, a man with gentle,yet dark eyes and raven hair tied back into a pony-tail. "Yeah I guess?" I nodded, only to immediately regret it as my vision swam and I fell back into unconsciousness as the scent of fresh air and stone flowed around me.

I sat up with a groan,"I have got to stop passing out.."I mumbled, looking around to see the house was dark, a woven blanket over my lap. It took me a moment to realize all the pain I had earlier was gone, and I could once again feel my lower half- which understandably, was very stiff-.

"So you're up." The voice of the brooding teen reached me as I looked towards the door, only to find him leaning against the doorframe, a cigarette in-between his fingers.

"Uh.. Yeah." I nodded, gently pushing the blanket onto the couch before standing and swaying as my vision blacked out," Stupid Vertigo." I grumbled as my sight cleared up within moments.

"Where are you from exactly?" He questioned as I walked over to his side.

"What do you mean?"

"One second you sound like you're from Texas or something and the next you sound.. I don't know… Russian?"

"I didn't realize my accent flipped that much." I mumbled, shaking my head," I'm from Romania and Alabama." I explained before staring up at him.

"Speaking of which, Who are you?"

"The names Nantan Green."He sighed,"But don't call me Nantan. I go by ?"

"Naomi." I smiled weakly,"Naomi Harmon… Thanks for saving me.."

"My dear old dad did the most of it."He said, clearly harboring some resentment.

"What's with the murder eyes and voice?"

"The usual. Parents pressuring me to take up the family business."  
"What do you want to do?"

"Programing." He nodded before putting out the lighted cigarette," C'mon I'm sure someone's looking for you."

"How did-"

"I can sense them. Down the mountain. Two…Halfbloods and a… Deer?" He stared down at me, looking slightly impressed," You bonded with a deer spirit?"

"Not how I would phrase my relationship with the nanny goat." I grinned, proud that I earned a laugh from him as we exited the house.

"Lemme guess, You guys are on some quest given to you by some pompous god that can't do it themselves?"

"Uh" I blinked, rubbing the back of my neck," Not really."

"Then what are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to find a cure."  
"For what?" He pressed

"Me." I whispered, feeling extremely awkward

"You?" He stopped, putting a hand on my shoulder," My dad seemed worried about something but wouldn't tell me…What do you need cured?"

"I-Its nothing really." I laughed, trying to walk again, only to be stopped as he grabbed my other shoulder.

"Listen here shortie. You are now my patient. No matter if either of us like it or not. Is it a Terminal illness? Cancer?"

"Not really" I sighed," You can call it cancer if you want, I think it's a curse technically?"

"Elaborate."  
"I.." I frowned," I don't want to burden you. You don't want to go into the family business, which is healing I assume."  
"You don't understand Harmon." He sighed," I am the kid of a Gahe. They are healing spirits." His eyes softened," And sometimes if their kid is half human, and they heal someone who is sick with something bigger going on, they are bound to do their best to heal the bigger issue. Kind of like a clingy personal doctor, got it?"

"Oh."

"So, spill." He grinned as he turned around, starting to walk, leaving me to hurry after him.

"I have too much godly blood. Wait no not like that. Uh.. Too much godly blood from different pantheons. All the conflicting energies are fighting and will eventually cause me to die young. Something like that."

He let out a whistle," Dang girl you got bagga-" he was cut off as my name was suddenly shouted and a tan and black face ran into me.

"Naomi! We were so worried! Where have you been?! Are you okay?" my cousin's eyes were wide as his hands ghosted over my arms, shoulders, neck, and unfortunately landed on my face, his hands pressed against my cheeks as he stared me in the eyes," The fall! How did you survive?!"

"One I'm sorry for worrying you. Two, I was with Nathan, his dad healed me. Three; I wasn't earlier but am now. And as to the fall…Your guess is as good as mine." I sighed, ignoring the confused look Nathan was shooting me before turning my head to look at Jack and Tsuni with an unamused expression.

"Jack put away the gun. Tsuni do not pounce." I sighed, pushing Nico away and glaring at the two.

"But who is this guy?" Jack grumbled, looking rather upset at not shooting someone(But I knew he had been worried as well)  
"This is Nathan. He's joining us."  
"WHAT?" Nico and Jack both gasped

"Turns out if someone with his bloodline heals someone with some big bad illness, they are duty bound to try to heal them or help them recover. So no Jack, we can't ditch him. Besides I'm not rude. Also where is Dilan?"

Nico nodded," Alright .Sounds reasonable to have someone who can heal somewhat be with us. We'll need 's in the car."He explained," Said something about keeping it from being destroyed with the stone in it."

Tsuni bowed his head, before walking over and bumping me with his nose," I am just glad you are alright my human."

I smiled faintly, resting my hand on his furry cheek before turning back to Nathan," Alright. Introductions time!" I grinned, clapping my hands together.


	17. Happy Birthday Perseus!

I shushed those around me, a grin growing across my face.

"Are you sure he will appreciate this?" My father leaned over towards me, his blue eyes locking with my own.

"Yeah." I smiled softly,nodding in agreement as his mother laughed gently," She isn't wrong Poseidon."

Nico spoke up," Annabeth is leading him here now. Everyone get in your places."

The door opened as Percy's voice was heard from beyond it," Okay, okay what did you want to show me Wise girl?"

"This"

"My Cabin?"

I laughed quietly as Will flicked on the light, all the demigods, adults, and even a few gods shouting,"Surprise!"

Percy's eyes widened as he saw the changes done to the Poseidon cabin for the day "What the-"

"Happy birthday Son!" Poseidon boomed, grinning widely as Sally walked over to my half brother and drew him into a hug.

"What? Who did all this?" Percy seemed rather flabbergasted as Annabeth laughed, shaking her head.

I smiled as I leaned my head against Nico's shoulder, the two of us having backed up to the wall.

"We did good didn't we Neeks?"

"Si." He chuckled lightly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder," How much sleep did you get?"

"Not enough." I laughed softly," But hey, at least I'm not dying."

"True. True." He nodded," How's that wound doing by the way?"  
"which one?"  
"The burn."  
"OH!' I blinked," Its good. I jumped in the sound after it was initially patched up, now its just like a bruise in terms of pain."

"Naomi!"

"Da?" I questioned, looking up to see my brother had walked over and was beaming.

"Did you put all this on?"

"It was a collective idea of everyone." I laughed softly, the sound of the party carrying on as mortals and gods alike mingled on the day of the greatest modern demigod(Opinion based but still valid)'s birth.

"You're the best little sister a guy could have!" He beamed, pulling me into tight hug.

"Anything for you bro." My voice was muffled against his chest.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERC~


End file.
